Vacation
by twinfl0wer
Summary: Esme and Carlisle enjoy their first silent moment in ages.


**Summary:** Esme and Carlisle enjoy their first silent moment in ages. 100 themes challenge in deviantArt. Theme number 21. Vacation.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** One probably very badly written sex scene. The first sex scene I have ever written! (This is also the first Twilight fic I have ever written) I'm also sorry for any grammar errors. I wrote this in the middle of the night.  
**Disclamer: **Not mine. Just playing with them. I promise to put them back when I'm done.

* * *

Carlisle pulled Esme against his lap, shifting a little to make them both more comfortable on the soft sand. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Finally it was just the two of them. She loved her "children" very much of course but she had really missed this. It felt like years since she had last had a silent moment wit her husband. Maybe it had been years. Esme opened her eyes and pressed her body closer against his.

"I missed this." She whispered.

"You should have said so", Carlisle said, frowning a little, "I would have taken time off from work earlier and we would have come here straight away."

Esme smiled at him fondly: "I didn't mean the island, my love, I meant this. You and me alone."

Carlisle kissed her caramel curls. He knew exactly how she felt. He had missed her so much. Of course she had been with him every day but ever since Edward had found Bella that had been too busy or too much in danger to actually be together and enjoy each other's presence. Now Edward and Bella had Renesmee and everything was back to normal for now. Well, as normal as it was possible in a family of vampires.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Esme asked.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile: "Esme. They'll be fine. I'm sure they are as happy about us being gone than we are."

"You're right, of course." Esme said and ran her hand through his blonde, slightly tousled hair.

For a moment they sat in silence, watching as the sun slowly set behind the ocean, making the sky different colours of pink and purple. Esme leaned her head against his strong shoulder as he pulled her closer. Esme searched his lips for a kiss. He moved a little, allowing her to move on top of him, welcoming her weight over his body. She shifted a little, making herself comfortable on his strong body. He slid his hands under her dress and over her lower back. They shared another kiss before she broke it. Carlisle growled in protest when she pulled back from him.

Esme smiled at him playfully: "If you want more, you'll have to catch me first!"

With that Esme leapt up and ran towards the streaming ocean. Carlisle was too stunned to react at first but then he chuckled, pushed himself up and chased after his wife. During the hundreds of years of life (well death) he had gotten very fast and reached Esme without too much trouble. He also knew she wanted him to catch her.

Esme let out a yelp as her husband tackled her. She fell down on her back to the dim water, waves tickling her every time they hit the shore. Carlisle pinned her down and straddled her body. Esme let out a gasp when he pressed his mouth against her neck. He pulled back and his wife whined in protest.

"That stunt, my dear, wasn't very nice one." He said huskily, running his hands over her cold marble skin.

Esme ran her hands through his wet hair and grinned seductively: "What are you going to do about it, Dr. Cullen."

He growled and attacked her mouth with his. He wasn't sure how Esme was always able to make his title sound so dirty. She moaned into the kiss, once again very happy about the fact that they didn't need to pull back for air. After a long moment Carlisle pulled back and looked down at his wife. Only she could make him like this. He was normally so control of himself but with her he always lost it. He kissed her mouth, moving to kiss her neck, shoulders and breasts while she writhed under him.

"Get on with it." Esme hissed, making her husband grin: "But darling, why to rush when we have all eternity."

Esme glared but said nothing. She pressed her hands over his shoulders, caressing his ice cold skin. She wanted him to have her right now but he kept nibbling the skin of her neck, his lips finding the scar he had left there over eighty years ago. She growled when she realised he was doing this on purpose. She let him have his fun for a moment but finally she had had enough. She wrapped her other leg around him and flipped them over. She didn't give him any time to react before she was kissing him, her hands touching his chest and body.

Carlisle groaned into her mouth when her fingers found his already throbbing member. Finally they were getting somewhere. Her fingers rubbed him torturously while her mouth ravished his. Finally he let out a shaky plea: "Esme, please."

She had intended to make him wait and suffer for a little bit longer but it turned out that she couldn't wait anymore either. She straddled his cock and her head fell and their foreheads touches as he filled her. His lips found hers and they kissed again. The sudden rush of lust was replaced by passion as they made love on the shore of Isle Esme.


End file.
